Incydent Globalny
"Przybyliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, rozj#baliśmy." - Ender Incydent Globalny- mały incydent zbrojny w który zaangażowani byli: Księstwo Globalne, Federacja, mieszkańcy CreepyTown i stworzenia pochodzące z nieznanej części Kraju. Preludium "Po prostu mnie tam zabierzcie i odpłyńcie, okej? Bez żadnych rozpi#rdoli ani incydentów, jasne?" - LoboTaker na krótko przed Incydentem Globalnym Księstwo Globalne thumb|204px|Jeden z zamieszkujących Global ludzi-orłów (www.freakingnews.com)Global będący pod rządami Meridana bardzo się zmienił- z dyktatury w demokrację, gdzie każdy miał równe prawa. Cieszyli się z tego zwłaszcza Baldandersi, którzy za czasów Feriana byli prześladowani i mordowani. Po utworzeniu Nowej Baldanderii, ustanowiono dzień zabójstwa Księcia Feriana świętem narodowym. Gdy zbliżała się rocznica, mieszkańcy Globalu nie oszczędzali się w przygotowaniach- ulice miast były odpowiednio przygotowane na świętowanie, flagi oraz plakaty mówiące o wolności i braku zgody na dyktaturę były praktycznie na każdym budynku. Wszystkie krajowe telewizje skupiły się wyłącznie na tym wydarzeniu. Meridan chciał wykorzystać te sposobność by pokazać, że nie jest przywódca jedynie na papierze, pozwalając sobie na umieszczenie kilku propagandowych spotów na ulicach i w telewizji. Policję, którą wyposażył w nowoczesny sprzęt wysłał właściwie tylko w celach dekoracyjnych- nie spodziewał się żadnych komplikacji. Przygotował sobie również wielką przemowę, w której chciał odwołać się do mającej trwać wiecznie, przyjaźni z Baldandersami. W tym czasie zagorzali zwolennicy zmarłego Księcia Feriana szykowali się do zabicia Meridana i przywrócenia Globalu na "właściwy tor". Postanowili zacząć od przyzwania Billa Cyferki. Na uroczystości zaproszono LoboTaker. CreepyTown thumb|Bandera Mer de SangBaldanderka niechętnie musiała poprosić o transport na Global. Jako że Kalasher i jego łódka byli niedysponowalni, musiała poprosić o pomoc Strange. Z racji wzajemnej niechęci piratka nie była zbyt chętna co do idei pomocy Baldanderce. Nieoczekiwanie, Lobo pomógł człowiek którego ta uważała za swojego wroga- Przemek. Chłopak zabrał Strange do kajuty i po 10 minutach przekonał ją, by odstawili Baldanderkę na Global. W okolicy przebywał wtedy Vulaus, potężny przedstawiciel starożytnej rasy, który niedawno osiedlił się w CreepyTown. Członek Konklawe nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o Księstwie Globalnym, uznał również że współlna wycieczka pozwoli mu lepiej zapoznać się z mieszkańcami Kraju. Vulaus zauważył wkradających się na Mer de Sang Serka oraz Endera. Gdy zobaczył jak ta dwójka chowa się w beczkach ładowanych na okręt, uznał że musi to być jakiś prymitywny zwyczaj tutejszych. Sam również skrył się na okręcie i czekał aż ten odpłynie. W międzyczasie na okręt wdarła się Mia wraz z Hajsikiem. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale na Mer de Sang przybył również inny gość, który bynajmniej nie pochodził z CreepyTown. Ani ze znanej części Kraju... Federacja thumb|288px|Członkowie Federacji wysłani na Global (linki do trzech obrazów w arcie o Dzieciach Heirnicha).Na dzień przed odpłynięciem Mer de Sang z Kraju, do Metropolii nadeszła przerażająca wiadomość: podczas żałoby związanej ze śmiercią Heinricha, mała grupka stworów przepłynęła CreepySea, z nieznanej części Kraju do znanej. Stwory te nie wyglądały zbyt groźnie: małe, wielkości zaledwie szczeniaków, o brązowej skórze oraz diabelskich ogonkach. Porażający był jednak fakt że cokolwiek zdołało przedostać się do znanej części i niewykluczone, że przebywa obecnie w Federacji, HallenWest lub CreepyTown. Przywódca Federacji, Arise Karu (podający się za Przemka080) wydał natychmiastowy rozkaz przeszukania miast państwa oraz jego obrzeży. Jako że CreepyTown, DizzCity i HallenWest oficjalnie zostały zniszczone, wysłano tam jedynie zdalnie sterowane dromy, które miały robić zdjęcia. Po dwóch dniach nieudanych poszukiwań w końcu odniesiono pewien sukces. Jeden z dromów zrobił zdjęcie Mer de Sang, gdy ten wypływał już z CreepySea. Po przybliżeniu obrazu dało się zauważyć jednego z poszukiwanych stworów śpiącego w bocianim gnieździe. Postanowiono wysłać drona który miał zatopić okręt, jednak został on w tajemniczy sposób zestrzelony gdy był w przestrzeni powietrznej pomiędzy CreepyTown a HallenWest. Wysłanie floty było ryzykowne, z racji niebezpieczeństwa jakim było żeglowanie po Trójkącie Bermudzkim (marynakra Federacji jest bardzo nieliczna). Gdy Dzieci Heinricha rozmyślały nad rozwiązaniem problemu, w Pałacu pojawił się Bill. Wiedząc, że zostanie wkrótce przywołany w Globalu, stwierdził że ma idealne rozwiązanie problemu. Został jednak wtedy znokautowany przez Szaloną Kapelusznik, która stwierdziła że jej rozwiązanie jest "idealniejsze". Incydent Przybycie na Global "Nie ufam wam" - LoboTaker na słowa Endera że powinna po prostu im zaufać.thumb|278px|Stworek poszukiwany przez Federacje (z mangii Fairy Tail) Tuż przed wpłynięciem na wody terytorialne Globalu wszyscy "nieproszeni goście" poza stworem z nieznanej części Kraju, zostali odnalezieni. Strange zrobiła im niezłą awanturę, jednak jej kazanie wydawało się być bez przekonania, piratka prawdopodobnie przyzwyczaiła się że przyjaciele włamują jej się na okręt. Mer de Sang dopłynął do największego miasta portowego Globalu, Dio je Raneiro, gdzie Maridan miał wygłosić swoje przemówienie. Na miejscu oklaskami przywitano LoboTaker a potem zabrano ją do ratusza, gdzie miała przywitać się z przywódcą Księstwa. Baldanderka kazała przyjaciołom wypływać jak najszybciej, mając cichą nadzieję że ją posłuchają. Oczywiście, zrobili dokładnie odwrotnie. Jako że miasto tętniło życiem, wszyscy postanowili je zwiedzić. Przemek udał się wraz ze Smąriuszem i Strange do kina, Ender, Serek, Hajsik i Mia na bal przebierańców a Vulaus skierował się do pobliskich zabytków chcąc przestudiować historię tzw. Rewolucji Globalnej. Najbardziej nieproszony pasażer natomiast skierował się tam gdzie Lobo- do ratusza. W tym czasie w piwnicach domu niedaleko ratusza spotkali się zwolennicy Feriana, którzy przeprowadzili rytuał przywołania Billa. Jakież było ich zdziwienie gdy pomimo dobrze wykonanego zaklęcia nie pojawił się Bill a trzech członków Dzieci Heirnicha. Byli to Szalona Kapelusznik, Carnor Nekrio i Tadeusz Żbirowski. Pojawienie się tych trzech postaci wzbudziło panikę i sprawiło, że spiskowcy natychmiast otworzyli ogień. Całość ołowiu przyjął na siebie Tadeusz w swojej zbroi, po czym zabił praktycznie wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Przeżył tylko jeden, ciężko ranny, ale tylko dlatego że Carnor udzielił mu pomocy medycznej. Dzieci Heinricha miały ze sobą trzy małe dromy, które po wyjściu z piwnicy włączyli, by patrolowały ulice miasta. Sami udali się na miasto na indywidualne poszukiwania. Tymczasem jedyny spiskowiec który przeżył postanowił mimo wszystko wykonać zadanie, jakim było zabicie Meridana. Jako że w mieście trwał bal przebierańców, mało kogo zdziwił widok np. smoka czy człowieka w zbroi wspomaganej. Preludium do katastrofy "To ona! Zabiła naszego władcę!" - powalony przez Lobo Kanclerz. Jedyny spiskowiec który przeżył udał się do ratusza, gdzie natychmiast udzielono mu pomocy. Okazało się że ma na imię Michel Denair i jest Kanclerzem Księstwa Globalnego. Michel otrzymał to stanowisko po nastaniu rządów Meridana, za czasów Feriana był prezydentem Dio je Raneiro, został jednak odsunięty od spraw państwowych przez Elizabeth Terrance, która najzwyczajniej w świecie mu nie ufała. Dzięki oddaleniu się od Feriana uniknął "czystek" w okolicach władczego stołka, zdołał nawet umocnić swoją pozycję. Mimo to, z uwagi na osobiste uprzedzenia dotyczące nie-ludzi pozostawał jednym z najważniejszych zwolenników zabitego księcia. Był mu na tyle oddany, że nawet ciężko ranny i pozbawiony wsparcia postanowił zabić Meridana. Ochrona ratusza chciała dzwonić na pogotowie, jednak Michel zdecydowanie im zabronił i natychmiast kazał prowadzić się do przywódcy Globalu. Twierdził że dowiedział się o niewiarygodnym spisku którego celem było zabicie władcy i musi go natychmiast osobiście o wszystkim ostrzec. Pomimo sprzeciwów ochrona zabrała ciężko rannego Kanclerza do pokoju w którym przebywał Meridan. W pomieszczeniu oprócz Meridana przebywała również ochrona, LoboTaker oraz stwór z nieznanej części Kraju, skryty za sofą. Za namową Kanclerza ochrona opuściła pomieszczenie, czego nie zamierzała robić Lobo. Kanclerz Michel zamknął drzwi i ukradkiem wyciągnął pistolet. Nim Meridan zdążył spytać co się stało, Michel posłał w jego kierunku trzy strzały: pierwszy trafił w lewe ramię, drugi w brzuch a trzeci ledwie drasnął prawy bark władcy. Kanclerz został szybko powalony na ziemię przez LoboTaker, która wyrwała zamachowcowi pistolet z dłoni. Zaledwie chwilę później drzwi zostały wywarzone przez ochronę, która natychmiast rzuciła się na Lobo. Kanclerz wykorzystał nieporozumienie i wykrzyczał że książę jest w ciężkim stanie a zamach przeprowadziła Baldanderka. LoboTaker oczywiście zaprzeczała i rzucała niecenzuralne uwagi w stronę Michela, gdy nagle na głowę jednego z ochroniarzy wskoczył stwór w nieznanej części. Nie był to koniec niespodzianek. Niczym duch przez jedną ze ścian pomieszczenia wparowała Szalona Kapelusznik która natychmiast otworzyła ogień do stwora, trafiając niestety w głowę pechowego ochroniarza. Sytuacja powtórzyła się wiele razy, aż wszyscy ochroniarze w pomieszczeniu padli martwi a stwór i Szalona uciekli z pokoju jakby nigdy nic. Przerażony i mocno skołowany Kanclerz uciekł równie szybko w stronę ochroniarzy, którym kazał strzelać do "zabójczyni". Będąca pod ostrzałem LoboTaker nie miała wyboru: Baldanderka rozbiła okno i uciekła z ratusza, zmieniając w tłumie swoją postać. Postanowiła jednak odnaleźć przyjaciół oraz oczyścić się z zarzutów. No i oczywiście "posłać sk#rwysyna do piachu". Katastrofa "Ja dam tym $#%^# dam brać mój statek!!!" - reakcja Strange na zarekwirowanie jej okrętu. Stan Meridana określono jako bardzo ciężki i zabrano nieprzytomnego do szpitala. Po nadaniu wiadomości o zamachu na księcia zszokowani mieszkańcy w większości natychmiast przerwali zabawę. Na kilka minut praktycznie cały Global ucichł, gdy przed telewizorami mieszkańcy słuchali przerażających wiadomości: o ciężkim stanie Meridana, o tym że tymczasową władzę na Globalu przejmuje również ranny Kanclerz Michel Daneir, że główną podejrzaną o zamach jest Baldanderka LoboTaker oraz że ona oraz inni przybysze z Kraju są poszukiwani. Niedługo po nadaniu wiadomości rozpoczęły się poszukiwania "zamachowców". Najszybciej została złapana Mia, która była pod silnym wpływem kocimiętki a tego samego wieczora złapana została również Hajsik, przekupiona przez policjantów słodyczami. Przemek wyprowadził Strange i Smąriusza jak najdalej od większych skupisk ludzi jeszcze w czasie trwania wiadomości, podejrzewając że stało się coś złego. Chłopak miał nadzieje że chociaż ich trójka dotrze w miarę szybko do Mer de Sang i zdoła odpłynąć. Niestety, okręt Strange został zarekwirowany przez marynarzy Globalu, a niebiesko-włosy ledwo powstrzymał swoją dziewczynę przed wsadzeniem im Miecza Kinry "w rzyć". Przemek, Strange i Smąriusz udali się jak najszybciej do dżungli, by przemyśleć dalsze plany. Ender i Serek po zatrzymaniu Mii i Hajs zrozumieli że im też coś grozi. Podczas próby ucieczki zostali nieświadomie zapędzeni do opustoszałej dzielnicy Dio, gdzie policja okrążyła ich i przeprowadziła im obławę. Obydwoje walczyli z policją ponad godzinę, nim udało im się wyrwać z okrążenia. Powalili wtedy 40 policjantów, uważając żeby żadnego nie zabijać. Serek został niestety postrzelony w skrzydło, przez co nie mógł latać. Najmniej trzeba było się martwić o Vulausa. Członek Konklawe został co prawda otoczony przez grupę ponad 30 policjantów, rozprawił się z nimi nim którykolwiek się zorientował. Nie zabił jednak żadnego, bo w końcu był "gościem w ich domu", jak sam stwierdził. Wykrywając w niedużej odległości innych mieszkańców Kraju udał się w głąb dżungli, chcąc wiedzieć czy napastnicy mieli jakiś cel, czy po prostu był to kolejny (po wchodzeniu do beczek na statku) dziwny zwyczaj ludzi. LoboTaker po wmieszaniu się w tłum i zaczęła obmyślać plan. Postanowiła jak najszybciej udać się do szpitala do którego zabrano Meridana z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, przywódca Globalu mógł oczyścić ją z zarzutów. Po drugie, Baldanderka podejrzewała że będzie on celem następnego, tym razem udanego zamachu. Musiała jednak najpierw znaleźć Strange, by pozyskać od niej proszek którym uleczyłaby Meridana. Znalezieniem swoich przyjaciół się raczej nie przejmowała- w końcu to najgłośniejsza zgraja na świecie. Szybko zwrócą na siebie uwagę. Dzieci Heirnicha udali się w szaleńczy pościg za uciekającym im stworem, tratując dziesiątki ludzi i uliczek, nierazthumb|278px|Tadeusz ładujący pocisk energi wchodząc do czyiś domów i je burząc. Stwór jednak nie dawał się złapać i wodził ich za nos. Co ciekawe przez długi czas nikt nie zgłosił tego na policję- gdy tylko świadków tych zdarzeń mijała Szalona Kapelusznik, ludzie doznawali nagłych zaników pamięci. W końcu jednak wysłano 5 policyjnych helikopterów, by zastrzeliły Dzieci Heirnicha. Nim wszystkie zostały zniszczone przez pocisk energii wytworzony przez kombinezon bojowy Tadeusza Żbirowskiego, spełniły dwie, nieprzeznaczone dla nich role. Postrzeliły Carnora Nekrio w udo i opóźniły pościg Dzieci tak, że stwór zdołał im uciec do dżungli. Po tym jak Carnor opatrzył swoje udo, cała trójka udała się do dżungli. Zamach na Meridana oraz nieudane (poza Mią i Hajsikiem) próby złapania podejrzanych o to mieszkańców Kraju w samym środku wielkiego święta wywołały burzę w społeczeństwie Globalu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia w całym kraju mieszkańcy zaczęli żądać zdecydowanych działań. Na to liczył Michel, który korzystając z okazji jaką dał zamach i chaosie jaki po nim powstał wyciągnął z przymusowej emerytury swoich współpracowników z czasów Feriana i nadał im pieczę nad służbami porządkowymi. Wielu z nich było chorymi psychopatami znajdującymi przyjemność w prześladowaniu zwykłych ludzi, jednak przez wielu wyższych urzędników byli wspominani z pewnego rodzaju nostalgią. Nim dzień się skończył, Michel rozkazał Petro Carpalezowi, zwierzchnikowi sił naziemnych Globalu, by wysłał do Nowej Baldanderii część swoich wojsk. Oficjalnie po to by chroniły jej mieszkańców przed potencjalnym atakiem "terrorystów", celem niedawnego Kanclerza było jednak przygotowanie do ostatecznej rozprawy z Baldandersami gdy nadejdą "rządy silnej ręki". Ponadto z więzienia thumb|150px|Kotaru (Torafusa z Fairy Tail)wypuszczony został Kotaru- niebezpieczny morderca, którego Ferian wysyłał na misje klasyfikowane jako "samobójcze". Ten człowiek-rekin wychodził z nich zawsze cało, w przeciwieństwie od jego celów, które zwykle umierały powolną i długą śmiercią. Z rozkazu Michela tak miała skończyć przede wszystkim LoboTaker, choć wskazane było także by jego ofiarami padła reszta mieszkańców Kraju, przybyłych na Global. Nie mogę wymyślić tytułu "Bawicie się z Bogiem Bogów. A dokładniej z boginią. Teraz poznacie gniew BananowegoHajsa" - BananowyHajs do wojska. Wszyscy wolni mieszkańcy CreepyTown spotkali się w głębi globalnej dżungli, by omówić plan dalszego działania. W czasie gdy Strange przy pomocy swojego proszku leczyła rany Serka i Endera, LoboTaker opowiedziała o zamachu na Meridana i potrzebie ratowania ciężko rannego księcia. Serek i Ender natomiast chcieli jak najszybciej wydostać Mie i Hajs z więzienia, Strange chciała natomiast odzyskać Mer de Sang. Były więc trzy zadania, których wykonanie podzielono pomiędzy trzy grupy: wydostanie pojmanych przyjaciółek przydzielono Enderowi i Serkowi, odbicie okrętu Przemkowi i Vulausowi a dotarcie do Meridana LoboTaker i Strange. Taki podział oczywiście oznaczał kłótnie oraz incydenty (naprawdę ciężko było przekonać Strange by zostawiła odzyskanie statku komuś innemu) w każdej z par, jednak wielkiego wyboru nie było. Trzeba było działać szybko i zdecydowanie. Ender i LoboTaker dzięki swoim zdolnościom zmiany wyglądu idealnie nadawali się na zwiad. Obydwoje przeszli w kilku formach tereny wokół dżungli, po kolei przeprowadzając przyjaciół przez miejsca chwilowo pozbawione patroli. Najtrudniej było przekonać Vulausa do tego by nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. Członek Konklawe nie widział powodu żeby "unikać walki z krajem, który równie dobrze mógł samodzielnie podbić". Gdy wszyscy wyszli już z dżungli, każda z par rozdzieliła się. Najtrudniejsze zadanie przypadło Serkowi i Enderowithumb|262px|Więzienie Globalne (z gry Dishonored), bowiem więzienie w którym przetrzymywane były Mia i Hajs było jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych miejsc w całym państwie. Tak zwane Więzienie Globalne zajmowało powierzchnie 0, 095 kilometrów kwadratowych, położone było na sztucznie uformowanej wyspie, do której prowadził jednie most zwodzony. Jego grube ściany były stworzone z żelbetonu a patrolujących praktycznie każdy metr strażnicy wspomagani byli przez wszechobecny monitoring oraz proste, acz skuteczne drony. Każdy strażnik wyposażony był w broń ciężką i miał prawo użyć jej według własnego sumienia. Żeby dodać więcej splendoru- był tam również czołg. Serek oraz Ender szykowali się na cichą akcję ratunkową rodem z "Miszon Imposibyl", gdzie każdy fałszywy ruch może skończyć się podniesieniem alarmu, a tym samym ich śmiercią. Jakie było ich zdziwienie gdy zobaczyli...na wpół zniszczony budynek w którym trwały walki z uciekającymi więźniami. Gdy tylko Serek zobaczył Mie oraz Hajsik, walczącą z grupą strażników wspomaganych przez czołg, przemienił się w swoją pełną formę i poleciał na wyspę razem z Enderem. Czwórka przyjaciół z radością na twarzach rozpoczęła niszczenie własności więziennictwa Globalu, oraz tłuczeniethumb|264px|Więzienie po wizycie mieszkańców CreepyTown (lotnisko w Doniecku) strażników. Najwięcej zniszczeń spowodował ogień Serka, niewiele mniej przyniosła rywalizacja pomiędzy Mią, Hajsik i Enderem o to "kto zniszczy więcej rzeczy". Po niecałej godzinie z jednego z najlepiej strzeżonych miejsc w Globalu pozostały gruzy, a przyjaciele na plecach Serka odlecieli z wyspy, zostawiając przy okazji w więzieniu prawdziwych kryminalistów. Pomimo wielokrotnych przekomarzań i kilku bójek w czasie drogi, Strange i LoboTaker dotarły do pilnie strzeżonego szpitala. W czasie gdy Lobo pod postacią stereotypowego terrorysty z brodą do nogawek rozpoczęła niszczenie okolic szpitala, odwracając tym samym uwagę ochrony, Strange wykorzystała swoje nabyte w cyrku, Zakonie i kieszonkostwie talenty by zakraść się do szpitala. LoboTaker cały czas znikała z oczu swoim prześladowcom po czym wracała w nowej postaci, stwarzając w ten sposób wrażenie, że napastników jest więcej. Po tym jak pod postacią terrorysty schowała się na klatce jakiegoś domu, wyskoczyła przez okno pod postacią rudego zapaśnika, powalając kilku żołnierzy. Następnie schowała się ponownie, zmieniając swój wygląd na Salai, by ponownie szerzyć chaos. Powtarzała te strategię kilkukrotnie, ściągając na siebie uwagę nie tylko żołnierzy, ale również policji. Wypełniła jednak swoją rolę jaką było odwrócenie uwagi i danie Strange czasu na ratowanie Meridana. Piratka zdołała się włamać do pokoju Meridana na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie musiała stoczyć krótką walkę z jego ochroną, jaką stanowiło 5 żołnierzy. Pierwszego powaliła na wejściu, po czym użyła go w charakterze żywej tarczy, dzięki czemu pozostała czwórka nie strzeliła. Strange potraktowała wszystkich ochorniarzy zielonym proszkiem, a gdy ci byli już uśpieni, dała rannemu księciu przezroczysty. Gdy rany Meridana zaczęły się leczyć, do pokoju wparował Kotaru, człowiek-rekin którego zadaniem było dobicie Meridana, przed przystąpieniem do polowania na mieszkańców Kraju. Strange natychmiast sięgnęła po Miecz Kinry, jednak nim zdążyła go wyciągnąć Kotaru złapał ją i wyrzucił przez okno na plac, wprost pod nogi 10 ochroniarzy. Zostali oni jednak odwołani przez człowieka-rekina, który "sam chciał pozbyć się intruza". Przemek i Vulaus ledwie wyszli z dżungli, gdy natrafili na stworzenie z nieznanej części Kraju, które wskoczyło na głowę niebiesko-włosemu. Obydwoje bardzo zaciekawili się stworzeniem, Vulaus z powodu wyczuwalnej z jego ciała, mrocznej aury, a Przemek, ponieważ ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie mógł odczytać stworzenia. Ich zainteresowanie zwiększyło się gdy zdali sobie sprawę że może to być to dziwne stworzenie o którym opowiadała Lobo. To które było obecne w czasie zamachu na Meridana. Stwór po pewnym czasie zaczął uciekać, ale Vulaus złapał go bez większych problemów. Nie minęła nawet chwila, a zza krzaków wyskoczyli członkowie Dzieci Heinricha, którzy zarządzali "zwrotu stwora". Przemek wydawał się być skory do rozmów, nie można było jednak tego samego powiedzieć o Vulausie, który wyczuł że ma do czynienia z potężnymi przeciwnikami. Jego nieuwagę wykorzystał stwór, który uciekł z głąb dżungli. Pobiegł za nim Przemek, później Cario i Szalona Kapelusznik, zostawiając Vulausa i Tadeusza sam na sam. Festiwal Walk "''-'Jesteś tylko pyłem w bezmiarze rzeczywistości, sam fakt twojego istnienia jest mocno kwestionowalny, więc jeśli masz choć ułamek rozumu, to zejdź mi z drogi.'' ''- Nie doceniasz ludzi, prawda? Chyba pora żeby jeden utarł ci nosa. A najlepiej wytarł tobą podłogę."'' - rozmowa Vulausa i Tadeusza Żbirowskiego Kotaru podczas walki ze Strange miał szanse pokazać, że jego sława najgorźniejszego psychopaty Feriana nie wzięła się znikąd. Człowiek-rekin poruszał się z wielką prędkością i uderzał z jeszcze większą siłą, dzięki czemu miał niemałą przewagę nad Strange. Piratka początkowo nie potrafiła się nijak obronić przed atakami zabójcy- już w pierwszych minutach walki Kotaru powalił ją na ziemie, wykręcając ręke i rzucając nią przy okazji niczym zwykłą lalką. Strange oczywiście próbowała się bronić, nie była jednak w stanie zablokować wszystkich ciosów człowieka-rekina, nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek kontrataku. Ilekroć zamachiwała ostrzem lub próbowała rzucać się na przeciwnika, Kotaru najzwyczajniej w świecie unikał jej uderzeń i sam kontratakował. Przez swoją szybkość był nieuchwytny a przez swój sadyzm nie mógł się zebrać do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Jednak w miarę jak walka się przedłużała, Strange uczyła się stylu swojego przeciwnika, analizując dokładnie jego ruchy oraz zdolności. Pomimo tego że była mocno poobijana, potrafiła te wiedzę dobrze wykorzystać- powoli, stopniowo odparowywała ciosy swojego przeciwnika a później analizowała jego ruchy i zamiast atakować miejsce w którym był, nacierała w miejsce gdzie przewidywała że człowiek-rekin będzie. Zaskoczony Kotaru nie był przygotowany na taką zmianę strategii i dał się zaskoczyć, co pozwoliło Strange przejąć inicjatywę. Piratka jednym cięciem Miecza Kinry ucięła człowiekowi-rekinowi lewą dłoń, powaliła na kolana i wielokrotnymi kopnięciami zamieniła jego jaja w jajecznicę. Gdy piratka stała nad zabójcą, gotowa zadać mu ostateczny cios, 10 ochroniarzy którzy na rozkaz człowieka-rekina stali dotąd z boku, otworzyło ogień. Piratka ledwo zdążyła schować się do szpitala, nie obyło się jednak bez obrażeń. Pocisk trafił dziewczynę w prawą nogę, nie utknąwszy na szczęście w jej ciele. Mimo to, piratka była wykończona i ciężko ranna. Za piratką do szpitala weszli ochroniarze oraz Kotaru, który chciał jak najszybciej zabić piratkę. Gdy zabójca zbliżał się do Strange, dziewczyna chciała rzucić w jego stronę Czarnym Proszkiem, powodującym śmierć w męczarniach. Z powodu zmęczenia i pośpiechu wyjęła jednak Biały Proszek, który jest najsilniejszym narkotykiem na świecie. I to w ilości wystarczającej, żeby pod jego działaniem znaleźli się ludzie z całego pomieszczenia w którym była Strange. Włącznie z nią. LoboTaker podczas pościgu ponownie zmieniła formę, tym razem po to by uciec prześladowcom. Gdy jej się to udało, skierowała się do szpitala, mając nadzieję że Strange wykonała swoją część zadania. Gdy tylko weszła do budynku zobaczyła Kotaru, urządzającego sobie z resztą strażników konkurs wciągania Niebieskiego Proszku, powodującego zamrożenie tych którzy mają z nimi kontakt. Gdy wszyscy zamienili się już w bryły lodowe, Baldanderka przystąpiła do poszukiwań Strange. Ciężko ranna piratka przebywała wtedy na holu obok pokoju Meridana. Uderzała głową o okno i twierdziła że "jest ciemą". To że Vulaus został sam na sam z Tadeuszem, nie oznaczało że musieli się od razu rzucać sobie do gardeł. Vulaus nie żywił żadnych negatywnych (nomen omen również pozytywnych) uczuć do Federacji, Tadeusz był natomiast żołnierzem, dla którego najważniejsze było wypełnienie zadania, którym było złapanie stwora. Nie musiało więc dojść do walki. Doszło do niej w wyniku dosyć niewinnego przytyku: Vulaus odsunął się od Tadeusza i stwierdził że Dziecko Heinricha może iść dalej. Członek Konklawe stwierdził dodatkowo że nie interesują go interesy osób, które w jego oczach niewiele różniły się od karaluchów. Tadeusz zareagował jak rasowy żołnierz, zaatakował Vulausa. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, członek Konklawe nawet nie zauważył kiedy Dziecko Heinricha znalazło się tuż przy nim i uderzyło go z wielką siłą. Pod wpływem ciosu Vulaus odleciał dwa metry dalej i uderzył w wyrastające niedaleko drzewo. Człowiek Czystej Krwi nie mógł znieść takiej zniewagi, postanowił więc nie oszczędzać się i zabić przeciwnika. Tadeusz również nie chciał się oszczędzać. Skupił w swoich dłoniach pocisk energii i cisnął nim w Vulausa, atak ten został jednak pochłonięty przez pole wytworzone przez Generator członka Konklawe. Vulaus nie wstając nawet z miejsca uderzył w przeciwnika chmarą szybkich niczym światło pocisków wychodzących z Miotacza Krystalicznego. Wszystkie trafiły w cel, posyłając ubrane w masywny pancerz wspomagany ciało Tadeusza daleko w głąb dżungli. Człowiek Czystej Krwi wstał i otrzepał się z brudu, uznając własne zwycięstwo. Vulaus drugi już raz nie spostrzegł nawet gdy został zaatakowany. Potężna wiązka czerwono-białego promienia uderzyła go w plecy, przegrzewając Generator pola fazowego i na dobrą sprawę pozbawiając Vulausa najlepszej ochrony jaką miał. Chwilę później oczom członka Konklawe ukazał się Tadeusz, z lekko zadrapanym pancerzem, który szarżował na niego z ogromną prędkością. Vulaus natychmiast uruchomił Buty Grawitacyjne, które sprawiły że ciało Vulausa stało się lżejsze i mógł on unikać ciosów swojego przeciwnika. Człowiek Czystej Krwi próbował kontratakować najprostszą czysto siłową metodą, przekonał się jednak że nie jest w stanie przebić się przez osłonę jaką stanowił pancerz Tadeusza. Postanowił więc sięgnąć po swoją najskuteczniejszą broń. Vulaus wykorzystał aparaturę swoich butów by wznieść się w powietrze, chcąc znaleźć się poza zasięgiem swojego przeciwnika. Gdy był już 10 metrów nad swoim przeciwnikiem, wyciągnął Wszechwidzące Oko i nakierował je na Tadeusza, chcąc zniszczyć go atakiem psychicznym. Nim jednak źrenice oka otworzyły się, Tadeusz użył właściwości nóg swojego pancerza, by doskoczyć do swojego przeciwnika. Tadeusz jedną ręką wyrwał Vulausowi broń, a drugą złapał go za głowę i rzucił o ziemię. Uderzenie o ziemię było niezwykle bolesne, jednak człowieka Czystej Krwi o wiele bardziej bolało to, że istniał ktoś kto był w stanie mu dorównać. Nim Vulaus zdążył się podnieść, spadło na niego kilkutonowy pancerz Tadeusza, zadając mu jeszcze większy ból. Członek Konklawe nie mógł dłużej znieść upokorzeń, postanowił zakończyć tę walkę.thumb|282px|Skutek użycia Niebiańskiego Kosturu (Bleach - Odcinek 333) Przy użyciu Rękawic Fazowych zmienił działanie grawitacji wokół siebie, sprawiając że ciało Tadeusza stało się lekkie niczym piórko, następnie uderzył w nie ponownie setkami pocisków, przy użyciu Miotacza Krystalicznego. Gdy Tadeusz znalazł się kilka metrów dalej, Vualus wyciągnął swoją najstraszliwszą broń: Niebiański Kostur i uderzył w swojego przeciwnika całą a jego siłą. Uderzenie Kostura wywołało potężną eksplozję, która była widoczna w całym mieście. Siła wybuchu zraniła nawet samego Vulausa i pozostawiła ogromny krater w środku dżungli. Człowiek Czystej Krwi uznał jednak, że jest to odpowiednia cena za pokonanie tak potężnego przeciwnika. Gdy jednak po wybuchu chmara kurzu opadła, członek Konklawe zobaczył coś, w co nie mógł uwierzyć. W samym epicentrum wybuchu stał Tadeusz. Pomimo tego że jego strój bojowy był cały zniszczony, że jedynie mechaniczne dłonie oraz głowa nadal funkcjonowały, on tam stał, żywy. Ciężko ranny podniósł Wszechwidzące Oko i nakierował je na Vulausa. Gdy na członka Konklawe padło białe światło, jego głowę wypełniły potworne wizję, które dręczyły go aż nie padł nieprzytomny. Chwilę po nim padł również Tadeusz. Zbliżając się do końca "Dziękuję wam, za wszystko. Ja i cały nasz kraj ma wobec was dług wdzięczności." - Meridan Lobo udało się ocudzić Strange, z którą weszła do pokoju Meridana. Obydwie dziewczyny zobaczyły z ulgą Księcia Globalu w pełni zdrowia. Meridan wstał z łóżka akurat w momencie gdy do szpitala weszły jednostki policji które miały pojmać/zabić Lobo, zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Księcia. Ułaskawił on wszelkie przestępstwa jakich dopuściła się LoboTaker oraz jej przyjaciele oraz po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją zapowiedział, że krótkie rządy Michela zostały właśnie zakończone. W tym samym czasie Przemek wraz z Carnorem oraz Szaloną Kapelusznik poszukiwali istoty z Nieznanej Części. Nie prześligali się w tym ani ze sobą nie walczyli, mogłoby się nawet wydawać że ze sobą współpracowali. Carnor opowiedział nawet Przemkowi wszystko co wiedzą o tym stworze, mając nadzieję że pomoże to go znaleźć. Przeszukiwanie dżungli trwało jakiś czas, zostało jednak na chwilę przerwane wybuchem spowodowanym przez Niebiański Kostur. Podejrzewając że jest ono wynikiem walki Vulausa z Tadeuszem i spowodowało u obydwu wielkie obrażenia, Carnor zdecydował się wycofać by opatrzyć ewentualne rany przyjaciela. Przemek chciał zrobić to samo, członek Dzieci Heinricha przekonał go jednak, obiecując że zajmie się również Vulausem. Przemek odczytał Carnora i wiedział, że mówi prawdę. Przemek wraz z Szaloną poszukiwał stwora praktycznie w całej dżungli, znajdując go na jej skraju. Tam gdzie kończyła się dżungla znajdowały się ruiny miasta zamieszkiwanego niegdyś przez nie-ludzi, które zostało zrównane z ziemią podczas rządów Feriana. Następnie zbudowano w nim tajny rządowy kompleks schronów, wyposazony tak by miesiącami można było w nim przeżyć nawet oblężenie wojsk. Posiadał wielopoziomowe szyby tak wielkie że zmieściłyby się w niej nawet ciężarówki, automatyczne systemy ochrony oraz zapasy wody pitnej z podziemnych źródeł. Po śmierci Feriana jego zwolennicy usunęli wszelkie poszlaki prowadzące do tego miejsca, przez co nikt go nie używał. Teraz miało się to zmienić. Gdy tylko Michel dowiedział się że misja zabicia Meridana się nie powiodła, wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami natychmiast udał się do jednego z opuszczonych kompleksów w środku miasta. Miejsce to, a raczej jego podziemia, ciągnęły się niemalże do systemu schronów, kończąc się za dżunglą. Przemek i Szalona zobaczyli w gruzach Michela, uciekającego do jednego z podziemnych przejść. Chłopak natychmiast wysłał Smąriusza do Dio by zawiadomił przyjaciół i przeprosił Strange że nie odzyskał okrętu. Potem rzucił się na stwora, którego po dłuższym czasie udało mu się złapać. Próbował go odczytać, jednak stwór wydawał się pusty, jakby nie posiadał duszy. Lekko zawiedziony chłopak miał już skręcić stworowi kark, gdy nagle poraziła go wizja.thumb|238px|Wizja Przemka Przemek zobaczył dwie pary wpatrujących się w niego wyposażonych w kilka źrenic oraz gałek oczu, takich samych które widział ostatni raz tysiąclecia temu. Wizja ta powaliła go na kolana, przez co stwór uciekł prosto do podziemi kompleksu. Poleciała za nim Szalona Kapelusznik. W tym czasie Carnor leczył Vulausa i Tadeusza wiązkami tajemniczej energii, a Smąriusz dotarł do miasta i przekazał informację przyjaciołom. Meridan kazał jak najszybciej wysłać tam wojska, by pojmać uciekinierów. LoboTaker, Strange, Serek, Ender, Mia i Hajsik zapowiedzieli, że z miłą chęcią pomogą. Nie mieli pojęcia na co się szykują. Już prawie... "Pamiętacie jak mówiłem że gorzej już nie będzie? Pi#rdolnie mnie ktoś w łeb następnym razem jak to powiem?" ''- Przemek Kapelusznik leciała za stworem do wnętrza kompleksu, gdzie goniąc go przeleciała praktycznie wszystkie poziomy tych podziemnych schronów. Wielokrotnie byli widziani przez ludzi się tam ukrywających, jednak gdy tylko mijała ich Kapelusznik, natychmiast zapominali o tym co widzieli. Z resztą, byli zajęci czymś innym. Na grzbiecie w pełni przemienionego Serka ekipa z CreepyTown podleciała do kryjówki Michela i jego popleczników. Gdy będąc tuż nad nią Strange zobaczyła leżące na ziemi ciało Przemka, natychmiast zmusiła swojego brata do lądowania. Podeszła wtedy do Przemka, ocuciła go i kopnęła w brzuch, przerzucając przez ramię. Stwierdziła że to za statek, po czym pośpieszyła wszystkich, żeby rozpoczęli atak. Na samym początku Serek uderzył w ruiny ognistym oddechem, który przebił się osłonę górnego poziomu kompleksu, parząc jednocześnie przebywających tam ludzi. Ci najlżej poparzeni natychmiast sięgneli po broń, zostali jednak powaleni przez Mie i Hajsik, które teleportowały się do wnętrza kompleksu. W położynych niżej częściach wyposażeni w ciężką broń ludzie okopali się w miejscach gdzie mogli liczyć na wsparcie automatycznych systemów ochrony, jednak na niewiele im się to zdało. Ekipa z CreepyTown wysyłała Smąriusza na przeszpiegi, potem po poznaniu pozycji wroga szli dokładnie na poziom wyżej, tuż nad ich głowami. Następnie przy pomocy Jadu Krakena rozpuszczali podłogę (dla ich wrogów- sufit) i powalali żołnierzy. Strategia ta sprawiła że kolejne poziomy były oczyszczane wyjątkowo szybko. Tymczasem w hangarze, będący najdalej wysuniętym pomieszczeniem, Michel szykował się, żeby zakończyć swoje życie strzałem w głowę. Wiedział że nie zdoła już uciec a chciał uniknąć upokarzającego procesu. Nim jednak nacisnął spust, do jego pomieszczenia wtargnął stwór z Nieznanej Części oraz goniąca go Szalona Kapelusznik. Kobieta złapała stwora na oczach thumb|318px|Większy stwór który wyszedłz mniejszego (z mangii Berserk)ezorientowanego Michela. Nim krótkotrwały władca Globalu zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, oczy stwora zaczęły świecić czerwonym światłem. Chwilę później jego ciało rozbłysło oślepiającym światłem. W ciągu zaledwie sekundy mały stworek znikł a w jego miejsce pojawił się 50 metrowy stwór, który swoim wyglądem przypominał dwie złączone ze sobą, demoniczne kobiety ze skrzydłami. W momencie w którym pojawił się stwór, zniszczył swoim ciałem cały hangar, pozostawiając na nim zgliszcza i rozdeptane ciało Michela. Tak wielki stwór był doskonale widoczny dla wszystkich walczących, zarówno tych z Kraju jak i ostatnich walczących na powierzchni zdrajców Globalu. Na jego widok wszelkie walki ustały, bowiem żadna ze stron nie była pewna po czyjej jest on stronie. Stwór nie był zainteresowany żadną z nich, chciał tylko i wyłącznie zniszczenia. Pokazał to dosyć jasno. Obydwa lica potwora w pewnym momencie uniosły się ku niebu i otworzyły szeroko usta. W czasie gdy skrzydła stwora uniosiły go na wysokość kilkunastu metrów, jego usta napełniały się dziwną energią. Nagle twarze stwora zwróciły się znów ku ziemi i wypuściły z ust energię. Eksplozja jaka powstała po uderzeniu energii o ziemię zamieniła cały kompleks w ogromnych rozmiarów krater i pokrył całą okolicę chmurą pyłu. Wstrząsy wywołane eksplozją były wyczuwalnie nie tylko w Dio, ale i kilku innych miastach Globalu. Z popleczników Michela nie przeżył nikt, ale i mieszkańcy Kraju nie prezentowali się najlepiej. Zostali co prawda w porę ochronieni przez pole wytworzone przez Zegarek Hajs oraz magie Mii, jednak obydwie dziewczyny oberwały na tym najmocniej. Obydwie padły nieprzytomne na ziemię z czarną od spalenizny skórą oraz setkami krwawiących rozcięć na całym ciele a pole pękło niczym bańka mydlana. Strange szybko podała przyjaciółkom Przezroczysty Proszek, jednak działał on o wiele wolniej niż powinien, praktycznie nie leczył on a utrzymywał obydwie dziewczyny przy życiu. Ostatnia Walka "''Skrzywdziłeś Mie i Hajsik! S#kinsynie, właśnie popełniłeś największy błąd w swoim życiu!!" - Ender. Kontratak rozpoczął się w chwili gdy stwór wylądował na ziemi. Wściekły za zranienie jego córki oraz przyjaciółki Serek natychmiast wszedł w swoją pełną formę i zaatakował gigantycznego stwora. Początkowo na niego natarł, chcąc przewrócić, jednak stwór twardo trzymał sie na ziemi. Gdy Serek chciał się wgryźć w przeciwnika, skrzydła potwora zamieniły się w pięści, które złapały Serka i rzuciły nim w sam środek krateru. Wściekły Serek otworzył paszczę z której wydobyły się płomienie, które szybko dosiegły jego przeciwnika. Stwór wydał z siebie coś na wzór wycia, po czym z jego oczu zaczęły wylatywać dziwne, zgniło-żółte promienie. smok przyjmując formę cienia zdołał ich uniknąć, po czym podleciał do swojego przeciwnika. Oczy i włosy Serka przybrały fioletowy kolor, gdy zaczął siłować się z potworem. Stwór najwidoczniej robił się niecierpliwy i zaczął szarżować na Serka. Smok próbował od niego odlecieć, jednak długie ręce stwora objęły go i zaczęły gnieźć jego organy wewnętrzne. Serek zakrzyknął z bólu gdy jego żebra były łamane, zdołał jednak zebrać w sobie dość siły i wściekłości by uderzyć w stwora najpotężniejszym płomieniem jaki miał. Fioletowy, spaczony płomień pokrył ciało potwora, który zaczął rzucać się i drzeć. W pewnym momencie puścił Serka, ale tylko po to by go złapać i rzucić w sam środek dżungli. Ciężko ranny Serek stracił przytomność. Sam potwór pomimo olbrzymich ran i powoli rozpadającego się ciała, nie wydawał się przesadnie cierpieć. Usta obydwu jego twarzy otworzyły się, a fioletowy płomień wleciał do ich jam ustnych a później prawdopdobnie do płuc i żołądków. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich okazało się, że płomień nie zadaje potworowi żadnych obrażeń wewnętrznych. Stwór rozejrzał się po okolicy, stwierdził jednak że jego potencjalni przeciwnicy znikneli i udał się w stronę Dio. Tymczasem ekipa z Kraju nigdzie nei uciekła. Nie bez kłótni i wątpliwości zostawili Mie i Hajsik pod opieką Szalonej Kapelusznik, po czym rozpoczeli atak. LoboTaker i Ender jako Baldandersi zmienili wygląd swoich kończyn tak, by posiadały długie silne łapy i pazury po czym rozpoczeli wspinaczkę na stwora. Na ich plecach byli Przemek oraz Strange a celem tej nietypowej wspinaczki były głowy potwora, uznane za możliwy słaby punkt. Przyjaciele rozpoczeli wspólny atak gdy stwór był w środku dżungli. Przemek, będący w połączeniu ze Smąriuszem, oraz LoboTaker zaatakowali lewą głowę, Strange i Ender wzieli na siebie prawą. Przemek próbował zniszczyć duszę potwora, jednak tej jej nie posiadał, dlatego zwyczajnie próbował przebić mu czaszkę swoim mieczem. Ostrze Przemka okazało się być za słabe, jednak Kosa Lobo była w stanie przebić się przez zewnętrzną część czaszki. Broń Baldanderki była jednak za krótka, by dosięgnąć umysłu potwora. Podobnie było w przypadku prawej głowy- o ile Ender nie mógł się przez nią przebić, o tyle Miecz Kinry przechodził przez kości potwora jak przez masło. Niestety, ostrze Strange było za krótkie. Potwór poczuł uderzenia swoich przeciwników, zaczął się więc wierzgać. Przemek i Strange wbił swoje ostrza w ciało stwora a następnie zaczeli się ich mocno trzymać, by nie wypaść. Podobnie zrobiła Lobo ze swoją Kosą oraz Ender z pazurami. Potwór zaczął tracić cierpliwość i otworzył swoje usta, zaczynająć drzeć się w niebogłosy. Dźwięki wypuszczane przez gardło potwora sprawiały, że mieszkańcom Kraju zaczęły wiotczeć mięśnie oraz pękać bębenki uszne. Jako pierwszy padł Przemek, który zleciał ze stwora wprost do bujnej dżugnli. Następnie nieprzytomna padła Lobo, nim jednak zdążyła spaść, złapał ją nadal trzymajacy się Ender. Chwile później chłopak zmuszony był złapać również Strange, która padła po tym jak krew zaczęła lać się z jej uszu. Baldander próbował utrzymać się jak najdłużej, ale w końcu i on stracił przytomność, spadająć z potwora. Lecąc w powietrzu ku nieuchronnej śmierci LoboTaker, Strange i Ender zostali złapani w stan nieważkości wuywołany wokół nich prze Rękawice Fazowe Vulausa i odstawieni bezpiecznie na ziemię. Na dole czekał już na nich nieprzytomny Przemek. thumb|284px|Żołenirze Globalu uderzający IskanderamiWtedy Global rozpoczął atak. Żołnierze pod dowództwem Petro Carpaleza, dowódcy sił naziemnych zaatakowali. Śmigłowce PLZ W-3 Sokół w liczbie 15 otoczyły stwora i rozpoczęły ostrzeliwanie go rakietami. Wszystkie trafiły w cel powodując rany na ciele potwora. Stwór szybko zmienił swoje skrzydła w ręce i kilkoma ciosami zniszczył śmigłowce, jak gdyby były namolnymi owadami. Chwilę później ostrzał rozpoczęło 5 Wieloprowadnicowych wyrzutni rakietowych, powalając stwora na ziemie. W chwili gdy jego usta otwierały się i pojawiła się w nich dziwna energia, życie potwora zakończyły trzy pociski balistyczne Iskander wystrzelone z mobilnych wyrzutni Globalu. Epilog Powalony stwór zaczął rozpadać się na setki pojedynczych kawałków, które z kolei zamieniły się w proch. Żołnierze byli zbyt wstrząśnięci tym widokiem żeby zabrać jakiekolwiek próbki- pozostałości po potworze szybko rozwiał wiatr. Dzięki pomocy udzielonej przez Carnora Nekrio, Vulaus szybko doszedł do siebie. Użycie zaawansowanych technologii Konklawe oraz ponownie proszków Strange pozwoliło przywrócić Mie oraz Hajsik do zdrowia. Indydent Globalny wstrząsnął lekko ulausem- po raz pierwszy ktoś zdołał stanąć z nim jak równy z równym a obydwa stwory z Nieznanej Części (większy i mniejszy) nie przypominały niczego co członek Konklawe widział w całym swoim życiu. Pozostała część ekipy potrzebowała jedynie krótkiej wizyty w szpitalu, gdzie otrzymali osobiste podziękowania ze strony Meridana. W nocy odbył się karnawał na ich cześć. Dzięki działaniom Szalonej Kapelusznik ludzie z Dio zapomnieli o stworach z Nieznanej Części, wspomnienia związane z zamachem oraz intrygami Michela jednak pozostały. Rozdeptane resztki ciała zdrajcy zostały wywiezione poza Global i zostawione na pożarcie sępom. Jedynie ekipa z CreepyTown, Federacji oraz Meridan z jego najbliższymi doradcami zatrzymali wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. Ciekawostki *Szalona Kapelusznik usunęła Strange wspomnienia związane z porzuceniem przez Przemka jej statku na rzecz poszukiwania stwora. Nie zrobiła tego na jego prośbę, bo prostu stwierdziła że widok Przemka jako jej dłużnika jest zabawny. *Ekipa z CreepyTown ewakuowała się z Globalu gdy tylko Meridan przeszedł do możliwości chociaż częściowego pokrycia kosztów odbudowy zniszczonych w czasie Incydentu miejsc z kieszeni mieszkańców miasteczka. *Vulaus po wszystkim wywnioskował, że zarówno mniejszy jak i większy stwór nie są jakimiś wyjątkowymi osobnikami, tylko częścią liczniejszych gatunków. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures